Anthony Ivo (Arrowverse)
Dr. Anthony Ivo ist der sekundäre Antagonist in der Rückblenden-Handlung der zweiten Staffel der CW-Serie Arrow. Ivo ist der Besitzer eines Forschungsschiff und hat eine Gruppe von Söldnern angeheuert, um ihn an Bord zu beschützen. In der Bucht von Lian Yu erforscht Ivo das Mirakuru-Serum und testet es auch an menschlichen Gefanenen. Seine Anwesenheit auf Lian Yu macht ihn allerdings zum Feind von Oliver Queen und dessen Verbündeten. Er wurde von Dylan Neal dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Nach dem Untergang der Queen's Gambit wurde Sara Lance von der Amazo an Bord genommen. Dort beschützt Ivo sie vor den groben Matrosen, indem er sie daran erinnert, dass er selbst zwar keine Befehlsgewalt haben mag, der Captain jedoch für ihn arbeitet. Daraufhin lassen die Matrosen Sara gehen und Ivo bringt die völlig verstörte junge Frau in seine Kabine. Dort entschuldigt er sich für den spartanischen Zustand der Kabine und schließt die Tür ab, da die Kameraden an Bord nicht die nettesten Zeitgenossen sind. Als er bemerkt, wie mitgenommen Sara von der ganzen Sache ist, stellt sich Ivo Sara vor und fragt sie freundlich nach ihrem Namen. Sie nennt ihn und fragt Ivo dann, warum an Bord so viele Menschen in Käfigen gehalten werden. Ivo verrät ihr, dass er die Menschen für seine Arbeit braucht und behauptet, dass seine Arbeit die Rettung der menschlichen Rasse ist. Er fragt Sara, ob sie bereit ist, ihm dabei zu helfen. Ankunft auf Lian Yu An Bord seines Frachtschiffs, der Amazo, kommt Ivo auf Lian Yu an. Im Bug der Amazo befinden sich Käfige, in denen die Gefangenen für Ivos Experimente gehalten werden. Auf der Suche nach den Mirakuru-Leichen entdecken Ivos Männer ein Flugzeugwrack auf der Insel, welches sie vom Schiff aus unter Beschuss nehmen. Dabei fällt ihnen Oliver Queen, Schiffbrüchiger auf der Insel, in die Hände und Oliver wird auf die Amazo gebracht und dort mit den anderen Gefangenen eingekerkert. Kurz darauf wird Oliver in Ivos Kabine gebracht, wo ihn Sara erwartet, die mittlerweile Ivos Folterknecht ist. Als Ivo dazutritt, gestikuliert Sara Oliver, nicht zu verraten dass sie sich kennen. Ivo stellt sich daraufhin Oliver vor und fragt nach seinem Namen. Oliver gibt sich als "Tommy" aus und verrät, dass er als Schiffbrüchiger auf der Insel gelandet ist. Daraufhin will Ivo wissen, ob Oliver sich auf der Insel umgesehen hat und ob er zufällig auf ein U-Boot der kaiserlichen japanischen Marine gestoßen ist. Er offenbart Oliver dass die Japaner zur Zeit des zweiten Weltkriegs ein Stammzellen und Gen-Projekt namens Mirakuru ausführten und den anderen Nationen damit um Jahrzehnte voraus waren. Das Mirakuru war ein Serum, was zu enormer Zellregeneration und Stärkezuwachs führte und Ivo glaubt, dass sich Überreste des Serums auf Lian Yu befinden - in einem U-Boot das an der Inselkette auf Grund lief. Oliver, der glaubt dass Ivo seine Freunde Slade und Shado getötet hat, wirft ihm vor diese umgebracht zu haben und Ivo erwidert dass das bedeutet dass nur noch Oliver übrig ist, um ihnen den Weg zum Mirakuru zu zeigen. In der Nacht befreit Sara Oliver und führt ihn zu einem Funkgerät, um seine Freunde zu warnen. Dies ist jedoch eine von Ivo eingefädelte Falle und als Olivers Freunde antworten, bestätigen sie Ivo somit dass sie noch leben und sich außerdem noch in dem Flugzeugwrack befinden, was mit dem Mörser des Schiffs erreicht werden kann. Der Captain will Oliver nach dieser Erkenntnis erschießen, Sara stoppt ihn jedoch und sagt Ivo, dass er ihnen noch nützlich sein kann. Ivo stimmt zu, da sie Oliver benötigen um die Gräber zu finden, falls sie Slade und Shado töten. Der Captain erwidert jedoch, dass er sich manchmal fragt wer hier eigentlich die Befehle gibt - Ivo oder Sara. Nachdem der Captain gegangen ist, sagt Ivo Oliver höhnisch, dass er wieder auf die Insel gehen wird. Durch das Funkgespräch mit Shado hat Ivo nun auch erfahren, dass "Tommy" in Wirklichkeit Oliver heißt. Expedition auf die Insel Als die Gruppe am Flugzeug ankommen, befiehlt Ivo seinen Söldnern, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das Flugzeug leer ist. Daher befehligt Ivo dem Captain, dafür zu sorgen dass Slade und Shado keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit mehr haben und befiehlt Oliver gleichzeitig, sie zu den den Gräbern zu führen. Oliver tut dies und Ivo untersucht die Körper, kann jedoch dort die Pfeilspitze, die er sucht, nicht finden. Wütend will er von Oliver wissen, wo sich die Spitze befindet, aber Oliver weigert sich zu sprechen. Als sie wieder nach draußen treten, tauchen plötzlich Slade und Shado mit gezückten Waffen auf und fordern, dass die Gruppe Oliver freilässt. Ivo hingegen schlägt vor, die Pfeilspitze - die einer von den beiden aus der Höhle mitgenommen haben muss, da Oliver sie nicht hat - gegen Oliver zu tauschen. Als einer von Ivos Männern eine Bewegung macht schießt Slade ihm in den Fuß und droht angriffslustig. Ivo ruft daher alle zur Besinnung und befiehlt seinen Männern, Oliver zu befreien. Dieser schlägt jedoch den Captain nieder und zieht auch Sara mit sich. Zu viert fliehen Slade, Oliver, Sara und Shado. Nachdem der Captain, der bei der Explosion, die Shado verursacht hat, schwer verletzt wurde und zu Ivo zurückkriecht, gratuliert ihm Ivo verächtlich dafür, seine eigene Dummheit überlebt zu haben. Er merkt an, dass der den Captain und dessen Söldner ursprünglich angeheuert hat, um vor möglichen Angriffen geschützt zu sein, dass dies aber wohl gescheitert ist. Daher schießt er dem Captain mit einer Pistole in den Kopf und gratuliert einem Handlanger zu seiner neuen Beförderung zum Captain. Fund des U-Boots Obwohl Oliver und sein Team scheinbar entkommen können, können Ivo und seine Leute ihnen folgen und dadurch kurz nach Olivers Gruppe am U-Boot ankommen. Als sie das U-Boot stürmen, erkennt Ivo dass Oliver und sein Team das Mirakuru gefunden haben und dies Slade, in einem Versuch sein Leben zu retten, gespritzt haben. Es scheint jedoch, als sei Slade gestorben, und daher können Ivo und seine Truppen die trauernden Oliver, Slade und Sara problemlos überwältigen. Ivo untersucht Slades Körper und findet die leere Spritze. Einer seiner Handlanger findet außerdem die restlichen Mirakuru-Phiolen und befiehlt, dass diese auf das Schiff gebracht werden. Nachdem das Mirakuru geborgen ist, führt Ivo die Gefangenen nach draußen. Sara versucht Gnade zu erflehen, aber Ivo erwidert kalt dass nicht er entscheiden wird ob Sara lebt oder stirbt, Oliver wird entscheiden. Er zwingt sowohl Shado als auch Sara nebeneinander in die Knie und fordert Oliver auf, zu entscheiden ob Sara oder Shado leben soll. Er fügt an, dass er in 30 Sekunden beide erschießen wird, wenn Oliver bis dahin keine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Verzweifelt fleht Oliver Ivo an und ruft ihm zu, dass er einfach gehen soll da er jetzt ja hat was er will. Ivo macht jedoch ernst und als die Zeit abgelaufen ist, richtet er seine Pistole auf Sara. Oliver springt vor sie um sie zu schützen, Ivo behauptet daraufhin aber lediglich dass Oliver seine Entscheidung also getroffen hat und erschießt stattdessen Shado. Gleichzeitig kommt Slade jedoch im U-Boot wieder zu sich. Die Mirakuru-Injektion hat doch gewirkt und ihm neben verstärkten Reflexen und Ausdauer auch übermenschliche Stärke verliehen. Er findet die Lichtung, auf der sich Ivo und seine Truppen noch mit Oliver, Sara, und Shados Leiche befinden, und beginnt seine neugewonnenen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen um Ivos Handlanger brutal mit bloßen Händen zu töten. Ivo flüchtet tiefer in den Dschungel, bevor Slade ihn erreichen kann. Er schafft es zu seinem Boot zurück und kontaktiert von dort aus Sara auf ihrem Walkie Talkie. Er fordert, dass ihm das Mirakuru, welches sich nun im Besitz von Oliver und dem Team befindet, und bietet im Gegenzug sicheres Geleit von der Insel an. Er droht allerdings auch, die gesamte Insel in Schutt und Asche zu legen falls er nicht bekommt, was er will. Untergang Nachdem Oliver eingeschlafen ist, nimmt Sara Ivos Angebot an. Sie kontaktiert ihn über ihr Walkie Talkie und Ivo versichert sich, dass es ihr gut geht. Sara fragt ihn ob es ihn überhaupt interessiert, da er sie zuvor fast erschossen hätte, aber Ivo verspricht ihr dass sie nie in Gefahr war. Er offenbart dass er nun für den Rest seines Lebens mit dem Mord an Shado leben muss und dass er nie vorhatte, Menschen weh zu tun. Er behauptet flehend dass er Sara an seiner Seite braucht und fleht sie an, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Sara reißt sich dann jedoch zusammen und erinnert sich an die grausamen Experimente und die Folter, die Ivo an den Gefangenen auf den Schiffen ausgeführt hat. Als Ivo dies hört wird er eiskalt und droht Sara, dass diese noch gar nicht weiß was Folter ist. Er verspricht ihr, dass er sie jagen wird, aber Sara unterbricht danach die Verbindung. Danach beschließen Oliver, Slade und Sara, die Amazo anzugreifen um damit die Insel verlassen zu können. Während sie sich vorbereiten, lässt Ivo einen der Gefangenen - Anatoly Knyazev - zu sich bringen. Bevor Knyazev auftaucht, lässt sich Ivo von einem Freund auf dem Festland ein Update über den Zustand seiner Frau geben, der es immer schlechter geht. Als Knyazev in Ivos Labor gebracht wird, offenbart dieser ihm dass er Kontakte in der Bratva, der russischen Mafia, hat und dass diese Millionen für ihn bezahlen werden. Ivo erwidert aber dass er kein Geld braucht, sondern ein Auge für seine Forschung. Bevor Ivo Anatoly sein Auge herausreißen kann, wird eine Explosion am Strand von Lian Yu sichtbar und Ivo geht davon aus, dass es sich um Oliver und seine Gruppe handelt. Er befiehlt seinen Männern daher, zur Insel zu fahren und sie gefangenzunehmen. Nachdem die Soldaten Oliver gefangengenommen haben und auf die Amazo gebracht haben, lässt Ivo ihn in sein Labor bringen und an seinen Versuchstisch schnallen. Süffisant heißt Ivo Oliver willkommen und verrät, dass seine Männer noch immer den Strand absuchen, da Slade und Sara noch frei sind und das Mirakuru haben. Um von Oliver zu erfahren wo sich Sara und Slade befinden, und da er weiß dass Oliver dies niemals wissentlich verraten würde, spritzt Ivo ihm ein Wahrheitsserum. Um zu testen, ob das Serum wirkt, stellt Ivo ihm einige Fragen. Zu seinem Schrecken verrät Oliver ihm jedoch, dass das Feuer am Strand eine Falle waren und dass Slade und Sara bereits an Bord des Schiffs sind und sich im Maschinenraum befinden. Daraufhin schickt Ivo alle verfügbaren Männer in den Maschinenraum um Sara und Slade zu finden. Er lässt Oliver zurück in seine Zelle bringen, dieser reißt sich jedoch auf halbem Weg frei. Es stellt sich heraus dass Oliver dank Sara zuvor ein Gegenmittel für Ivos Wahrheitsserum erhalten hat und Ivo daher alles nur vorgespielt hat. Da nun alle von Ivos Männer im Maschinenraum sind können Sara und Slade problemlos das Schiff betreten, die Gefangenen befreien und einen Aufstand anzetteln. Ivo hingegen begibt sich zur Brücke. Da er erkannt hat, dass alles verloren ist, will er wenigstens noch einmal mit seiner Frau sprechen und ruft sie an. Als sie den Anruf annimmt, verspricht er ihr dass er ein Gegenmittel für ihre Krankheit gefunden hat. Plötzlich zerreißt aber eine Explosion das Schiff und verwundet Ivo. Als Oliver mit gezücktem Bogen die Brücke betritt, spottet Ivo dass es wohl nicht so einfach ist, einen unbewaffneten Mann zu erschießen. Oliver gibt zurück dass es Ivo nicht so schwer gefallen ist als er Shado getötet hat aber Ivo behauptet trotzig dass es Oliver war, der Shado getötet hat indem er Sara gewählt hat. Er versucht Oliver mit dessen Schuldgefühlen zu manipulieren aber plötzlich betritt Slade den Raum, der alles mitgehört hat. Sadistisch ruft Ivo Oliver zu, dass dieser Slade alles erzählen soll. Er selbst rechtfertigt seine Taten mit seiner Wut und behauptet, dass er nicht klar sehen konnte und irrational gehandelt hat. Er gibt zu, Oliver die Wahl zwischen Sara und Oliver gelassen zu haben und dass Oliver sich schließlich für Shados Tod entschieden hat. Schließlich zerreißt eine Explosion das Schiff und es läuft auf Grund. Slade kann allerdings dank des Mirakurus den Captain töten und übernimmt die Kontrolle über das Schiff. Er lässt sowohl Ivo als auch Oliver einsperren aber lässt Stunden später beide vor sich bringen. Ivo versucht Slade zu überzeugen, dass er ihn braucht da er das Mirakuru in sich hat aber Slade ignoriert dies. Stattdessen dreht er sich Oliver zu und zeigt diesem, dass er das Mirakuru nie verbrannt hat sondern es aus der Kiste gestohlen hat, bevor Sara und Oliver diese zerstört hatten. Ivo verspricht dass er Slade helfen kann, das Mirakuru in seiner Blutbahn zu verstehen aber Slade wirft ihm nur vor, Shado getötet zu haben. Obwohl Ivo versucht sich zu rechtfertigen, händigt Slade ihm eine Waffe und befiehlt ihm, ihm zu zeigen wie er Sara getötet hat. Zitternd richtet Ivo die Pistole auf Oliver. Oliver versucht, an Slade zu appellieren und behauptet dass dieser von dem Mirakuru beeinflusst wird. Slade behauptet aber, dass es ihm egal ist und fragt stattdessen Ivo, ob dies ist wie er Shado erschossen hat. Als Ivo ihm dies bestätigt, hackt Slade ihm den Arm, der die Waffe trägt und der Shado getötet hat, ab und befiehlt seinen Männern, den schreienden Ivo wegzubringen. Slade bringt Oliver und Ivo schließlich nach Lian Yu und plant, sie dort zurückzulassen nachdem er die Amazo wieder flottgemacht hat und von der Insel entkommen ist. Nachdem Slade gegangen ist, will Anatoly Knyazev Ivo für all das, was er den Gefangenen angetan hat, foltern, aber Ivo offenbart dass er ihnen immer noch helfen kann, da er in der Lage ist ein Gegenmittel für das Mirakuru herzustellen. Er fordert aber etwas im Gegenzug und zeigt ihnen, dass sein Armstumpf zu faulen begonnen hat, Blutvergiftung bereits eingesetzt hat und dass ihn niemand mehr retten werden kann. Ivo bittet Oliver und Sara um einen schnellen Tod und obwohl Oliver behauptet, dass Ivo den nicht verdient, willigt Sara ein. Ivo verrät ihnen daraufhin von seinen Mirakuru-Experimenten und dass es ihm damals gelungen ist, ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Nachdem er sich von Sara und Oliver versprechen lässt, dass sie ihm einen schnellen Tod gewähren, verrät er ihnen dass das Gegenmittel sich im Schrank seiner Kabine auf der Amazo befindet. Ivo behauptet dann, dass er seinen Teil getan hat, und bittet Sara ihren Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen. Sara zieht die Pistole und richtet sie auf Ivo, Oliver stoppt sie allerdings. Da er nicht will, dass Sara zur Mörderin wird, erschießt Oliver Ivo selber und erlöst ihn so von seinen Qualen. Galerie IvoTauchtAuf.png|Ivo konfrontiert die Matrosen IvoFindetSara.png|Ivo rettet Sara IvoTrifftSara.png|Ivo verrät Sara, das er die Menschheit retten will IvoHöhnisch.png|Ivo verhöhnt Oliver IvoSkeptisch.png|Ivo wird skeptisch gegenüber Sara IvoBombe.png|Ivo will das Flugzeugwrack sprengen IvoFordertSpitze.png|Ivo fordert die Pfeilspitze IvoFindet.png|Ivo findet das Mirakuru IvoVerletzt.png|Der verwundete Ivo IvoStirbt.png|Ivo, kurz bevor Oliver ihn erschießt Trivia * Der Name von Ivos Schiff, die Amazo, ist in den Comics ein Android, der von Professor Ivo gebaut wurde. Der Android tauchte schließlich unter dem Namen A.M.A.Z.O. in dem 2018 erschienenen Crossover Elseworlds auf, wo er von der Firma Ivo Laboratories hergestellt wurde (der Zusammenhang mit Ivo ist unbekannt). Navigation Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Tot